That Boy Turned into a Man?
by laughyourheadoff
Summary: Brady just left Kinkow back to Chicago. he meets new and old friends, but after singing with the chime he turns into Mitchel Musso. No Brady and Mikayla shipping.
1. Chapter 1

Brady's POV  
***In hot air balloon***

_Hmmm...hmmm..._

I just left Kinkow, Boom, Lanny, Mason, and most all the person who is the reason I'm leaving is Mikayla. I'm going to miss her and drown my sorrows is music... I remember this song by Elton John called Sorry Seems to be the Hardest Word.

_What have I got to do to make you love me_  
_What have I got to do to make you care_  
_What do I do when lightning strikes me_  
_And I wake to find that you're not there_

My eyes closed getting emotional with the song, as a lovely tune plays with my voice filled with sadness.

_What do I do to make you want me_  
_What have I gotta do to be heard_  
_What do I say when it's all over_  
_Sorry seems to be the hardest word_

_It's sad, it's so sad_  
_It's a sad, sad situation_  
_And it's getting more and more absurd_  
_It's sad, so sad_  
_Why can't we talk it over_  
_Always seems to me_  
_That sorry seems to be the hardest word_

_What do I do to make you love me_  
_What have I gotta do to be heard_  
_What do I do when lightning_

_Strikes me_  
_What have I gotta do_  
_What have I gotta do_  
_When sorry seems to be the hardest word_

The words so true, tears seemed to trail down my broken hearted expression. Mikayla broke me. I HAVE to change not just for her anymore, now stuck in the balloon I realized so many things

1) I have been very heartless and insensitive to her

2) my island, well ex-island, must hate the way we treat everything

3) I seriously have to pee!

I have to change all my flaws, but it doesn't mean I have to stop being me I just need to control it by know when I can be funny & immature and the times when I have to be clam.

After a while of thinking, making a checklist and skillfully holding my bladder from exploding; I saw Chicago it's so different from Kinkow... But I'm ready to face all the challenges ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

***In Chicago***

I floated down to my aunts lawn, no one coming out because it was pretty late about 2 am. So I knocked on the door, "Brady? I'm not going crazy right?!" Oh my aunt missed her a lot. "No Aunt Em. I was having a hard time so I came back." I said truthfully as she let me in. "Did something happen? Did where's Boomer? Are you hurt?" My aunt rambled "no, I'm alone Boom is still in Kinkow. I'm here alone to learn to finally mature." My aunt started to burst out in laughter "you? Mature? Haha! Oh your serious, sorry" "it's ok Aunt Em, lets go back to bed." She nodded sorta sleepily as I just reminded her it was pretty early.

I walked into Boomer's and I old room; all my guitars hanging on the wall. When we left for Kinkow I was only allowed to bring one so I brought my acoustic. But I miss them all, tomorrow I'm going to play around but now I should sleep. But first i should tell you about my room; you see me and Boomer literally so we split our rooms in half so on Boomers side his walls are red and mine are blue. since it looked kind of weird my bed was red and his was blue. Are room wasn't really a room we had our own gaming system going on we had our TV and controllers all hooked up and the couch was the most comfortable thing EVER! Well now im done explaining my epic room I'm sleeping.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Next Morning**

I woke up pretty energized compared to yesterday where I was drained from the heartbreak and sadness. Dismissing these thoughts, I dressed in a grey tank and black jean with a pair of black Supras ; then sluggishly walked to the kitchen to make breakfast for Aunt Em. Boom could never cook, bake or do anything with food unless it was eating it. So I ended up learning, it was always a hidden talent; finishing up my cooking, I washed the dishes and left a note to Aunt Em.

Hey,  
I cooked you some breakfast, don't worry about me I'm just going to do a couple of things today. I won't be back till late so don't wait up and I'll eat. Oh also when I left the island I brought some of my gold and giving you half. Can you put it in the bank yours and mine in the bank? I don't trust my self to handle it, you know where to find it. Thanks.  
Love, Brady

Done with my letter I grabbed my favorite skateboard and one of my guitars. Then left to my favorite cafe, Carter's Calm Cafe.

Flipping the skateboard in my hand, I opened the door to be greeted with a large bear hug. "Brady! Oh how I missed you" a girl happily spoke. Hugging back I said "Ali! I missed you too" knowing the voice by heart, that's my best friend (well besides Boomer) Alexis; I have a bunch if nicknames but I usually call her Lexi or Ali, she has a creamy pale completion which was covered with a black tank with a plaid grey and white flannel tossed on top. Grey skinny jeans to match with black and white converse high tops and to bring the whole outfit together she added a grey beanie and a pair of plain white earphones strapped around her neck. "So you still work here Sexi Lexi?" I spoke as I placed my skateboard by an empty set. "Yeah, you should apply for a job," As we walked to the counter "but it's too bad that your too immature to work. Oh well." I knew she was trying to tricking me but the sad part it was working. "I know I'm immature but I can change! That's why I came, to mature!" I spoke proudly. "Haha! I'll believe it when I see it." I put my hand to my heart and pretended to be hurt. "You wound me so!" After walking around, talking, laughing, and working; her shift was finally over. "So you and Boomer actually have your own island called Kinkow and you just randomly decide to come back to Chicago to mature? Yeah I'm going to try to believe you because you never lied to me before. But I know your hiding something" she said skeptically which her intense stare. "Well... I didn't leave for nothing..." I spilled "there was a girl who I fell in love with, but you know how I get when I like a girl I get jerk-like. So she basically said that she would never date me unless I basically grew up." I gushed as she nodded sympathetically. "Aww, Brady, don't worry I'm going to help you! But when your ready to go back, you have no choice your bringing me." I smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way." "Before we go I want to do something" she smirked.

Alexis pulled me on a small stage, "Hey everyone, today me and my best friend, Brady will be singing our favorite song. This is "Little Talks" by Of Monster & Men, I hope you like it.

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_A: I don't like walking around this old and empty house._  
_B: So hold my hand, I'll walk with you my dear_

_A:The stairs creak as I sleep,_  
_it's keeping me awake_  
_B: It's the house telling you to close your eyes_

_A: Some days I can't even dress myself._  
_B: It's killing me to see you this way._

_A&B: 'Cause though the truth may vary_  
_this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore._

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_A: There's an old voice in my head_  
_that's holding me back_  
_B: Well tell her that I miss our little talks._

I never really looked at her till now... She dyed her hair a worn-out rose red then choppily layered to shoulder length with thin bangs parted to the left.

_A:Soon it will all be over, buried with our past_  
_B: We used to play outside when we were young_  
_and full of life and full of love._

Her eyes are still they're beautiful glassy grey eyes. Most times I feel like she can see right through me.

_A: Some days I feel like I'm wrong when I am right._  
_B:Your mind is playing tricks on you my dear._

_A&B: 'Cause though the truth may vary_  
_This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

She barely grew she is about 5 feet, gosh she's short! But I'm still 5'4 so I'm still pretty short for a 16 year old boy.

_Hey!_  
_ Don't listen to a word I say_  
_Hey!_  
_The screams all sound the same._  
_Hey!_

_Though the truth may vary_  
_this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

_You're gone, gone, gone away,_  
_I watched you disappear._  
_All that's left is a ghost of you._  
_Now we're torn, torn, torn apart,_  
_there's nothing we can do,_  
_Just let me go, we'll meet again soon._

_Now wait, wait, wait for me, please hang around_  
_I'll see you when I fall asleep._

_Hey!_  
_Don't listen to a word I say_  
_Hey!_  
_The screams all sound the same._  
_Hey!_

_Though the truth may vary_  
_this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

_Hey!_  
_Don't listen to a word I say_  
_Hey!_  
_The screams all sound the same._  
_Hey!_

_Though the truth may vary_  
_this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore (x3)_

We just stared into each others eyes the whole time but we were snapped from our trance when we got a standing ovation and one guy intensely staring at us...in a very creepy way... So we walked off the stage and the man arrogantly strode up to us.

**Im probably going to post mostly on the weekends because of school and stuff. Also if the girl sound familiar thats because I'm basing her off Hayley Williams from Paramore and the reason for that will be in the next chapter so stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

This average height man in a very expensive business suit walked up to me and Ali; confused we just stood by our table. "Hello, my name is Robert Andrews. I'm a record producer and noticed that you two would be perfect new stars." I was absolutely stunned! "No way! Yes definitely yes!" Well i guess Ali was just as surprised as me. "Good, come with us." The guards stood behind us as we walked to the limo. "I can't believe this is happening!" I whispered in a yelling voice in Alexis's ear. She nodded lost of words. As we were all seated in the limo he started talking, "You will need a new look and a stage name." He snapped his fingers at his assistant who had large black rimmed glasses hair in a once neat bun with a clipboard and pen in hand. She gripped it for dear life as she spoke in a automatic robotic lifeless voice. "Mitchel Ethan Musso and Hayley Paramore Williams (not there real middle names); The boy will wear bad boy clothes that means black, grey and dark blue a lot with chains and dog tags. Muscle shirts, tank tops, skinny jeans, high tops, leather jackets, hoodies and sometimes blazers. The girl will wear a lot of cat images, cheetah & leopard print, skeleton/skull design, floral, odd type of pants, boots/jazz shoes and all type of different jewelry." The man nodded approval. "Do we have to wear it all the time?" Ali asked "no just for concerts and main/public events." Lexi sighed in relief. "Now we will assign you a trainer, dance teacher, vocal trainer, clothes designer, personal body guard and a tutor. We will pull you out of school and the tutor will teach you your studies when we want them to. You will come to my office tomorrow morning at 10:30 sharp. Goodbye." They parked back in front of the cafe and dropped us off. We just stood there like idiots still trying to decide what just happened. "Did that..." Ali started "Just happen, yeah" as I finished and answer her question. "Well I think we should watch a movie and you can sleepover so we can go together." I told her as she smiled a yes.

**I'm so sorry! It has been like forever! well sorry its kinda small...**

**Well bye my little snowflakes!**


	5. Chapter 5

POK 5  
*4 years later*

"Good morning beautiful" I flirted while walking in to her room shirtless, only in my flannel pants. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes "Aw, thanks Mitchel Musso" she winked, her appearance in perfection. Not a hair out out of place, her fair skin glows with a light tint of pink washed over her cheeks from my compliment, and bow shaped lips some how not dry or cracked. A lot changed over 4 years, we were a HUGE success and still are, we bought a mansion because we both agreed they would be lonely to have a whole house by ourselves. Also I physically and mentally changed i became more mature, kind, turning out exactly how I wanted to be considering I can fight, have a very fit body, and grew to 6 feet. Alexis didn't change as much, though she did grow to 5'4 and re-dyed her fading hair to the same now familiar ruby red. But our record label make her wear different colored wigs, and crazy clothes; at least mine I like. "So are you ready for tonight?" Tonight we are going to the Premier to Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 2! "Yeah! I'm so pumped!" I exclaimed back. "Brady, they are actually letting me wear normal-ish clothes!" She squealed. "Lets go and eat breakfast and the you can go and get ready, Aunt Em. is going to have a blast with dressing you up." I chuckled while walk down the stairs. After breakfast, I search for clothes and found my nice pair of dark unripped blue jeans, crisp black button up dress shirt and a little neck and chest showing, also purposely rolled sleeves to mid-fore arm with slick black dress shoes. Later I just watched tv bored and long hours of make-up and dresses for Lexi she was finally ready.

Lexi slowly walked down the glossy wooden stairs as her black heels clicked, she looked like she was ready for the prom we never got to have. her creamy mile long legs are covered from a little lower than mid-thigh and up from a striking blue that has very many chiffon layers to make a skirt attached to a hard strapless heart shaped neckline that has a corset-like top with medium sized gems and jewels sewed nicely on to make a beautiful electric blue dress. Her bright red hair carefully placed in a long wavy wig that stops around her ribs and flipped over her right eye the realistic wig is the same vibrant color as her dress. Long nails slowly painted to the same smooth color as her playful lips painted in a perfect blood red. Earrings were barely visible but they are black rose studs like her ring that has a fake rose glued onto a fancy indescribable silver ring. Aunt Em. gave her bat wings with eye liner and smooth nude eyeshadow (bare with me guys I don't know make up well and if you want to see the outfit then look after the story in bold :D) lightly lined at the crease of her eye dark black-brown eyeshadow blended perfectly. Around her slender neck is a silver chain with a glass ornament screwed into a silver complex design and a tiny rose delicately placed in, it was the necklace I gave her for her 10th birthday. "Wow, you look stunning!" She heat rises to her snowy white skin leaving a pink tint lingering. "You don't look so bad yourself." She smiled in an adorable matter. "Ready, the limo just pulled up." I told her as I looked at the text. She nodded and we walk to the very fancy vehicle.

*skip car ride*

I jumped out of the car first waving, then Alexis stepped one elegant heel at a time as she dramatically walked on the red carpet that wasn't even close to as bright as her lipstick smile. Camera flashed to try and capture her beauty as we caught up to Emma Watson, Evanna Lynch, Matthew Lewis, and Tom Felton. Interviewers had Emma & me questioned, Evanna & Matthew pulled to the side, and Ali & Tom having a conversation. A pang of jealousy hit me 'why am I jealous? Ali is just my buddy.' "Mitchel, Emma! How are you? Are you excited for the showing of the last harry potter movie?!" An interview yelled over the loud noises around. "Lovely! I'm very excited and very sad too! How about you Mitchel?" Emma's kind voice spoke. "Yeah! I'm great a new album just came out and harry potter has been I'm my life for a long time it's going to be hard to get over the fact that it's ending!" I smiled "Would you ever consider dating each other and why?" Another question the lady asked "Yeah, she is super down to earth and very beautiful but all the boys out there already know that!" I winked to the camera as Emma laughed. "Thank you Mitchel! I would because he is absolutely hilarious and humble." Emma spoke in her silky sweet voice. "We are going to go, bye!" We said leaving with my arm linked with Emma's

Alexis/Hayley's POV

I can't believe it's going to be the end of harry potter I literally grew up with it! Also a bit totally a Gryffindor ;) anyway my very funny friend Tom and I are getting interviewed. "Tom what will you miss most and least about harry potter? And Hayley what will you miss most about the movies?" The lady interviewer asked "well I'm going to definitely not miss that blonde hair dye!" We laughed "to all the girls out there I get you!" More laughter escaped my mouth as linked my arm in his. "I will miss my cast and being able to see this girl at each primere!" As he unlinked our arms and hugged me, pushing my hair and face towards his chest and neck making me laugh. "Haha! Oh Tom me too! That's definitely one of the things I'll miss!" I exclaimed making Tom smile and chuckle. "Well we are going to go..." In perfect sync we yelled "thank you, bye!" And giggled away.

**Alexis/Hayley's outfit:**

it wont let me put the freaking sight so go to my page ;(

**Hey my little snowflakes!**

**sorry that i haven't been posting :(**

**oh and if you don't think this story is going anywhere, well wait till next time ;)**

**its going to be crazy! so stay tuned!**

**Love you! bye!**


End file.
